


Through the Fire and the Flames

by IvaliceForever



Category: Dragonheart (1996), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bard!Yamada Hizashi, Dragon!Yagi Toshinori, Dragonheart AU, Evil King Midoriya Hisashi, F/M, Gen, Izuku and Tenko as twins, Knight!Aizawa Shota, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Uncle Aizawa Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Aizawa Shota never expected to become a disgraced knight, nor did he expect the truth of how he was yet alive after an injury that nearly killed him. What he did know? That he now had to kidnap his own nephews to ensure their lives. Was a peaceful life truly not meant for him?





	1. Matters of Life and Death pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is highly recommended that readers are at least vaguely familiar with the 1996 film Dragonheart to get the fullest from this AU. This AU is 100% self indulgent because I am probably the only person who would even consider making this specific fusion. It can be enjoyed without the film, but even just knowing bits about it will enhance your reading experience.
> 
> Special shout outs to the lovely folks on the AllHeads No Hats Discord for giving me enough motivation to even delve into the concept for Dragon!Toshinori. While none of it was specifically for this AU, the idea of Dragon!Toshinori was first inspired by you guys so thank you.

_“Half my heart to make you whole, its strength to purify your weakness.”_

 

Words that occasionally echoed through Aizawa Shota’s mind when alone and watching the stars with his daughter, Eri tucked upon his lap. It worried him to think that he had nearly been taken for her by death’s embrace not two years past. While he didn’t know how he had survived the fight with the foul creature known as Nomu, he knew that he was healthier than he’d ever been and had now the gift of a strange magic that allowed him to nullify the magic of others. The voice that spoke these words was warm and gentle for all that it was deep and rumbling like a roar.

 

“Papa, why does everyone say dragons are evil even when they’re natural?”

 

For a child of six, Eri had opinions on just about everything she found wrong with the Kingdom of Musutafu. Shota in truth did not find dragons to be evil in the least, but then he had been raised by the Old Code along with Nemuri, whose family revered dragons as teachers and guardians of mankind before man began hunting them down. None had seen a dragon in nearing three decades since the last fledgling had been hidden away by the last member of the royal family to abide the Old Ways: Shimura Nana.

 

“I don’t know. I can’t say I’ve met a dragon to ask them,” Shota answered, wrapping his arms around his daughter as she suddenly pointed at a group of stars with bright eyed enthusiasm.

 

“Look papa! Those stars look like one!”

 

Sure enough, Shota’s gaze found where _Draco_ watched over the world. It had once been believed this constellation was the Heaven of Dragons, where dragons who had fulfilled their calling went to continue watching over the world. Shota didn’t believe in such old superstitions, but he knew firsthand that dragons were integral to the Old Ways and one should never forget these beings of nature existed once.

 

“So it does. Come on little lady, I think Nemuri had made some stew.”

 

Scooping up his daughter, he gripped his chest as a phantom pain ran through him. Every once in a while since the time he nearly died, he would feel these intense phantom pains. Nemuri was always looking at him with worry when he had an episode, but he knew something else bothered her about them. Something she’d been sworn not to mention.

 

“Are you okay papa?”

 

“Not right now sweetheart, but I will be soon. These don’t usually last long.” True as the words were, he hated worrying the child. Eri was the light of his life but he longed to give her another parent or at least a better life than what he as a disgraced knight could provide. What good was a knight who couldn’t obey the orders of their king just because it conflicted with the values he was raised by? Yes, he had saved the village of Yuesjay by destroying that which caused their woes instead of destroying the village and its ‘plague’ but in doing so had openly defied King Midoriya.

 

“Acting up again Shota?” Kayama Nemuri asked, approaching with a heated cloth that was blessedly damp as she pressed it over his chest near his heart knowingly. The fact she had come out to meet them meant it was his oldest friend back in the kitchen. Yamada Hizashi was by far one of the strangest bards he’d ever known in that not only was he half-deaf but he had a strange magic that allowed him to amplify the sound of his voice or reduce it so only a hound could hear it. It had gotten him out of a jam more than once.

 

“Yeah. I just wish I knew why it only happens rarely. To this day I don’t know what made that burn mark over my chest. I’d press you for information but my theory says that’s a bad idea.”

 

“Bless your instincts. Eri, sweetie will you hold this cloth for your papa while I go see what that goomba Tsukauchi is here about?” Nemuri handed the cloth to Eri and walked over to the tall man who was rarely away from the king’s side outside of intel or missions. For all that she called him a goomba, Nemuri trusted Dabi more than their liege. Dabi had never harmed a child.

 

“What does His Majesty want now, Tsukauchi? Was it not enough to send away my blood brother in disgrace for protecting a village that didn’t need destruction?”

 

“I am not here on behalf of King Hisashi. My business here is strictly between myself and the three of you. I come at the queen’s behest. Will you not hear me out?” Tsukauchi Naomasa may not have approved the king, but his loyalty to the queen was absolute. Queen Inko was the last living descendant of Shimura Nana. At least to public knowledge.

 

“Fine, but only because Eri adores you and you’re not on my list of people I hate. Come on, may as well eat a meal while we talk shop.”

 

“It’s been a while Naomasa. How are the princes?” Shota asked once the man was in range. Naomasa was one of the few left in the kingdom who had not outright ostracized him for his decision to disobey the king.

 

“They are actually why I am here. I would not ask this of you lightly Shota but you need to get as far from the kingdom has possible.”

 

That didn’t bode well. In general, it meant one of two things. EitherHisashi was planning to have his own sons murdered or there had been more threats against the crown. Neither option appealed to the man. It was not public knowledge that he was in fact the younger brother-in-law to the king (a fact that left him thankful as he loathed the man). Even the twins did not know he was their uncle, just that for most of their young lives he had always shown them care as much as he could.

 

“What is happening at the castle?”

 

“I am afraid that His Majesty has gone mad. If I cannot spirit the twins out of Musutafu within the next two days their lives are forfeit for treason the moment it is learned they helped free a prisoner. Queen Inko asked me to find a way to get them away from him.” Naomasa said gravely.

 

_“I do not ask this of you lightly My Lord. I ask only that you do what you will for this knight. Sir Aizawa is a protector of those weaker than himself and as myself has long followed the teachings of the Old Ways as closely as one can in this age. Can you not spare him?”_

 

_“Inko, descendant of Nana; I hear your plea but what you ask…you do know what it is you ask of me?”_

 

_“Yes My Lord. I am fully aware of the gravity of my prayer but I must still beg of you. Spare my brother so that someone can still resurrect the Old Ways. Please, save Shimura Shota.”_

 

The world spinning as the memory of a conversation seeped into his mind at the memory of his elder sister. Who had she begged to spare his fading life so much she would tell this being his true name? What manner of man or beast warranted this much trust from Inko? What sort of prisoner could his nephews have freed that rendered their lives forfeit in two days time?

 

“Naomasa, tell me _everything_ you know and help me get to my princes.”


	2. Chapter 2

_In the two years since Shota had been gone it had fallen primarily to Tsukauchi Naomasa to train and teach the young princes. Izuku was a sweet boy but he could cry at the drop of a hat for different reasons be he angry or happy even. Tenko had difficulty expressing emotions and grasping certain concepts, but he was very vocal (around Naomasa) about how much he hated their father for sending away Sir Aizawa._

 

_“Papa would really have let a town perish rather than save it. That isn’t how a king is supposed to behave.”_

 

_“I know my prince, but a knight cannot call out the king or disobey an order without risks. Just be pleased to know that he is not among the dead hmm?” Naomasa replied, parrying the child’s wooden sword with his own._

 

_“Sir Tsukauchi, would you tell us about the Old Code again?”_

 

_“I wish I could Prince Izuku, but I am not as well versed with it as Aizawa was. I’m sure the queen could tell you more.” Naomasa hated that he had never paid much stock in the words as his friend had. While he knew a few of the tenets, he could never remember the vows of the Old Code itself. The twins looked a bit gloomy after they left the training grounds._

 

_It was during a later training day that he heard the words he had never bothered to memorize. The voice was sharp and raspy, but so gentle and soft. Following the voice, he found the princes sitting outside a cell in the dungeons. Seated there, was and old man with silver-grey hair and amber eyes. The man wore tarnished armor from the reign of Shimura Nana’s time. The twins seemed to be raptly listening to the man as he recited words Naomasa had scarcely heard in two years:_

 

_A knight is sworn to valor,_

_His heart knows only virtue,_

_His blade defends the helpless,_

_His might upholds the weak,_

_His word speaks only truth,_

_His wrath undoes the wicked._

 

_“Sir Knight, why does our father keep you here? Is it because you are a Knight of the Old Code?” Tenko asked, wishing he could disintegrate the door and free the man. Izuku wished he could help too._

 

_“I’m here so that the last dragon of Musutafu remains safe from one who would slay him. You lads shouldn’t be down here talkin’ to an old knight. Oi, young’un. Take them away from here.”_

 

_The twins visited the man every day since and occasionally Tsukauchi would go with them if just to ensure they were truly safe. The boys were quite taken with him. Then came the day he could not go with them. It would be several days later he learned what they had done and Queen Inko sent for him._

 

_“Please Nao…I need you to get my sons to Sir Aizawa and out of the palace. Hisashi…he…he means to kill them for freeing a prisoner. I…I can’t see them die, not when they are still so young! They are my children before they are heirs to this disgraced kingdom. Please, you must find a way.”_

 

“I had never once seen Queen Inko cry as she wept last night,” Naomasa finished the tale, his heart heavy. It hurt so much that he could do so little. The whole reason he had stayed in Musutafu’s Order of Knights was to protect his Queen and her sons and to do what little he could for their people.

 

Shota felt a fury he had not felt in ages. A deep-seated hatred for what Hisashi had become. That description belonged to the man who had raised him when his true identity was hidden from the kingdom to keep him safe. Aizawa Sorahiko, who had gone missing when Shota officially became a Knight. Now he knew where his father had been. What rankled him more was just how far Hisashi would go to not be defied. A heat pulsed through his chest and he felt as if something inside him was trying to soothe him away from seeing red. Shota let the feeling wash over him and took a breath as he handed Eri to Nemuri.

 

“We leave tonight. I’m not leaving our princes in the same castle as that monster a night longer. Where are they being held Naomasa?”

 

“They’re being kept at Tatooin Tower. Even if I can sneak you inside, I have no possible way to get the three of you out.” Naomasa answered, surprised to see Nemuri grinning broadly.

 

“Just get Shota inside. The less you know about the plan the better your alibi will be. You still need to protect our queen, so we can’t have you implicated in our daring rescue.”

 

“Do you have something up your brassiere Nemuri?” Hizashi asked, worried when his lover had ideas. The bard always ended up scared when she had that look in her eyes.

 

“I certainly have a plan. Just make sure we have the right tower. If you’re planning to go tonight you should head out now. Hizashi, you’re in charge of Eri tonight. I’ll meet you as the sun rises. Bring the boys to the highest point of the castle and Shota, DON’T be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it is short but it felt like a complete segment to me. Next chapter: we will officially get Toshinori.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing he hated about the valley that hid his cavern, it was the name. _Valley of the Damned_ they called it. Such an unpleasant name that did nothing to make him appreciate his refuge. Toshinori recalled when Nana first brought him there, a hatchling barely able to fly yet and without the natural defense against magic most of the sun dragons held in their scales.

 

_“Nana, why must I stay in this place?”_

 

_“Toshinori, you are the last of the sun dragons of Musutafu. If you die…so will the magic that keeps nature in balance within the kingdom. There is a wizard who would gladly snuff your light little one. You remember how I told you that the sun dragons are ever connected to my lineage?” Nana asked, gently stroking the goat-sized hatchling’s mane._

 

_“So long as a Shimura sits the throne, the sun shall rise. So long as a sun dragon still breathes, so shall nature remain in balance. It is the duty of the royal family to protect the sun dragons and the duty of the sun dragon to protect the kingdom and the chosen who bears half their heart. That?”_

 

_“Yes. Unlike most dragons, sun dragons have to know who they are sharing their heart with. If you ever meet someone descended from me who you wish to protect, you are able to then share your heart with them. Just remember, choose wisely. If the human becomes corrupted, their taint will affect you as well. I may be unable to see you for some time dear Toshinori, but Sorahiko will check in regularly. Remember: you cannot leave this cavern save to hunt and then only at night when humans prefer to sleep. You cannot leave the valley unless someone needs you.” Nana spoke with a stern tone that gentled as she settled him down near the spring in the rear of the waterfall hidden cavern._

 

When the news that Shimura Nana, Queen of Musutafu had been slain by the High Mage All for One he had mourned but kept his promise until one day Sorahiko came with company in tow. Three children, two of which were clearly related to Nana. For a short time he was allowed to play with these children. One of them, he learned would be the next keeper of the Dragon Secrets. Over the years he saw Kayama Nemuri often then little as her life grew busy. Things had not changed until two years ago, when he again met Nana’s son. The man who now held half his heart. Occasionally he could see and feel what happened around Shota and feared that some of his pains would work the other way. Sudden movement outside the cavern caused him to darken his scales to hide until he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Toshinori, the stars shine brightly tonight but the sun is needed.”

 

“Nemuri? What news from outside the valley?” Toshinori relaxed, letting his golden scales again shine like faded sunlight.

 

“I need your help on a rescue mission. I already cleared it with Sorahiko, who you’ll be happy to know is resting and recovering well. We’re going to be rescuing his rescuers. How do you feel about stretching your wings for those who need saving?”

 

A rumbling roar of joy was the only sound he could make, heart already soaring over the fact he would soon take to the skies again. Shrinking down to roughly the size of a horse, he bounded down to meet her. Nemuri wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing his warmth to take some of the chill from the waterfall. If it weren’t for the fact that they were going out immediately, she would ask to hug his alternate form.

 

“Sir Torino being free again pleases but and I would gladly save those who brought this about. Who are they and where are we going?”

 

“Musutafu Castle. We’re saving Queen Shimura’s grandsons from their father. I know it is risky, but I also know that you would never sit by and allow children to die. I know you promised Nana…but these kids _need_ you and so does Shota. While he may not remember you, he can feel you and I know you feel him as well.” Nemuri answered, stroking a soothing hand through the golden mane of hair that grew around his horns. Any mentions of children in danger generally set off every alarm in the dragon’s head. Without a further word, a long tail lifted her up onto his back so she sat just in front of his wings as he began to resume his full size.

 

“I can feel his fear for them. Hold tight, Nemuri. Time for the dawn to do what it does best then: bring hope in these dark days.”

 

_Please don’t be late Shota. I need us ALL to get out of this as unscathed as possible and this entire mission hinges on you not being late getting to Kamino Tower._ Nemuri prayed, holding close to her long-time charge. All she could do was trust in her friend and keep faith that the children had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it was originally part of chapter two before I found I liked the break better. Not all chapters need to be 1,000+ words in fanfic (or novel for that matter).
> 
> We have now seen Toshinori!
> 
> Some clarification: Shota does NOT remember Toshinori from either time he's met him. I want this out in the open so that readers are aware of this since I don't know when I will get to the next chapter.


End file.
